The present disclosure relates to a front-end module. Among mobile communication terminals, such as cellular phones, some transmit and receive signals by using a single common antenna. This type of mobile communication terminal includes a duplexer for separating a transmit signal and a received signal from each other. The duplexer includes a transmit filter and a receive filter. The transmit filter has frequency characteristics in which the frequency band of a transmit signal is the pass band and the frequency band of a received signal is the elimination band. The receive filter has frequency characteristics in which the frequency band of a received signal is the pass band and the frequency band of a transmit signal is the elimination band. By attenuating unwanted components of a transmit signal and those of a received signal and by securing isolation between the transmit signal and the received signal, a leakage of the transmit signal to a received signal path can be reduced so as to maintain the reception characteristics. Such a duplexer is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 5590134, for example.